Why
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: Ron always seems to say or do something to hurt her and they both want to know, Why?


Why

Hermione Granger backed up as quickly and quietly as she could towards the portrait hole. She willed herself not to cry, at least not yet.

When her feet made contact with the stairwell, she took off in a run and let the tears fall, not caring at all where she went. She continued to run, this way and that, turning corners and around bends until she felt she couldn't run anymore.

When she stopped she leaned against a wall and titled her head back for a moment. Her tears continued to fall freely as she slowly slid down to the floor. She felt her body shake as she pulled her knees closer, placed her head on them and wrapped her arms, tightly around her legs.

Ron had done it again. He'd pushed her to her breaking point. Though this time, it wasn't what he had said, more of, what he hadn't said and done.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, hoping she could somehow force that scene from her mind. Sadly, she was mistaken. The picture was burned into her cornea and she wasn't sure if it would ever go away.

_Why does he always have to act before thinking?_ _Why does he have to be so impulsive? _Hermione thought.

_Because that is his trait and what makes him, _Ronald Weasley. A_nd that's one of the reasons you love him._ Her conscience spoke to her.

_Stop it._ Hermione told herself, firmly, as more tears began to spill out. Y_ou can't think of him that way. It would never happen anyway. He only sees you as a friend and that barbaric scene in the Common Room proved it._

_Ron doesn't care about you in that way. And he never will. _

Hermione reached for her wand and gave it a wave, hoping it would get her mind off things. Birds appeared and began flying around her, listening to her every instruction through her wand.

After a few moments, she heard footsteps. She glanced around to see Harry walking towards her.

_At least someone cares,_ she thought.

"Oh," Hermione said, quickly wiping her eyes with her other hand. "I'm just practicing."

Harry just walked forward and sat down beside her, placing an arm around her shoulder. Hermione felt glad for the comfort and leaned against his shoulder as Harry tightened his grip around her.

A thought came to Hermione. "How does it feel, Harry, when you see Dean with Ginny?" she said through tears. She titled her head to look at him.

"I know," she went on, when he didn't reply. "I've seen how you look at her."

"It feels…like this," he replied, as he started rubbing soothing circles on Hermione's arm.

* * *

_Wait? What am I doing?_ Ron thought as he finally got Lavender away from him. He glanced to where Harry was standing, but he wasn't there.

_Where's Harry? Wait, where's Hermione?_

Ron felt arms wrap around him again. He reacted faster this time and pushed Lavender away from him. He needed to find _her. _He had to find Hermione and explain it to her.

"What's wrong?" he heard a female voice asked. He wasn't paying enough attention to care who it was, but he knew it was probably Lavender.

"I have something I need to do," Ron said as he started to make his way through the crowd of Gryffindors trying to congratulate him.

_ I need to find her…I have to find her._

Ron finally broke free of the sea of Gryffindors until he was out of the common room. He decided on a direction once he reached the stairwell and just took it. He didn't even know where to go in the first place. It's not like he could read Hermione's mind to find out where she went.

As he walked, he heard footsteps and a quick look behind him showed that Lavender had followed him.

"Oh, Bloody Hell," Ron muttered to himself as he sped up.

Just a mere few moments later, he came to a door that was slightly ajar and pushed through it. Inside he found Harry and Hermione sitting together. Her head was on his shoulder and his had his arm around her.

He doesn't know what it was, but a strange sensation start bubbling inside him. He'd never felt something like this before. What was it? He shook the thought from his mind and cleared his throat as loudly as he could.

Harry and Hermione broke apart and looked up at him.

"Hermione—"Ron started, but was quickly interrupted.

Lavender came bursting through the door then, giggling and grabbed a hold of Ron's hand. "Oh, looks like here is taken," she spoke, still giggling.

Ron tired to shrug her off, but it was no hope. She had a death drip on his arm. Ron hoped this incident wouldn't ruin whatever it was that he and Hermione had.

_Which was what exactly?_ Ron asked himself. _It can't be nothing more than friendship, because she obviously doesn't feel the way about you that you feel for her. She probably never will. _He added, sadly.

Ron turned back to Hermione, hoping to be able to explain that he hadn't brought Lavender here to do anything with. He saw that Hermione was standing and had a tight grip on her wand. She waved it towards him.

Before he knew it, birds were hurtling towards him and he had to duck to get out of the way.

"Bloody hell," he muttered again. But he also gave a quick sigh of relief, at least he was finally out of Lavender's tight grip.

"Come on won-won," Lavender told him, taking his arm again and trying to pull him towards the door. "Let's find somewhere else."

"Yes, _won-won,_" Hermione said, Ron could hear the anger in her voice. "You mustn't keep your _girlfriend_ waiting."

Ron saw Hermione's grip on her wand tighten, if that was even possible. So he finally just let Lavender drag him out, feeling defeated.

Ron could have sworn he heard tears before the door closed. He sighed again. He really blew it this time, didn't he? She'd never want to talk to her again, not after this.

_Why do I always have to hurt her?_ Ron thought, as Lavender dragged him Godric knows where. _I always push too much, don't I?_

_I can't keep doing this to Hermione, she doesn't deserve it. _

_I didn't mean it…but of course, that means nothing now._

* * *

Hermione backed up towards the far wall, her tears came harder and faster this time.

"He always does that, doesn't he?" Hermione asked, barely above a whisper.

Harry stood up and walked over to her until he was standing in front of her. "I doubt he means it…he's just—well, _Ron._"

"It just hurts _so _much," Hermione went on. "When he says the things he says, or when he does impulsive things like that." She titled her head towards the door. "Those actions and words leave a lasting impression," she added, sniffling. "And it's not a good one. It's as if they're never going to leave me…and sometimes, he just pushes me to my breaking point; even though, I'm sure he doesn't mean to."

She turned around and glanced out of one of the tower windows and just watched the rain fall. She placed her hands on the bottom of the window pane and tapped her fingers to the pitter patter of the rain against the window. It was a small action, but it was still soothing nonetheless.

Harry walked closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. His presence there was also soothing for Hermione and she felt comfortable that she could confide in Harry. It feel good to have someone who knew what she was going through.

As she felt another wave a tears coming, she turned around and allowed Harry to wrap her up into a tight and comforting hug.

And all she could wonder was _why?_

* * *

Finally Lavender had decided to stop halfway up a spiral stairwell before she started snogging Ron once more.

Ron couldn't even push her away because of her tight grip on him…He tightened his closed eyes and tried to image he was elsewhere, kissing someone else. And it was _her_.

When he came back to reality, he realized he needed air; but was only allowed a few moments before Lavender started kissing him again.

And all he could wonder was _why?_

* * *

AN: I actually hated writing this; because of the sad Romione moments; but, not everything can be fluffy and perfect all the time…and this song just kind of reminded me of that time period in sixth year, so I had to write it.

Written for 'The Music Challenge' on the HPFC forum. Using the song 'Why' by Jason Aldean(really great song, if you wanted to youtube it) and the prompts: eternal, rain and appeal.

So I hopped you enjoyed it, and please review(: Tell me what you thought?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.


End file.
